<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Mine by the_dala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075881">Make You Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala'>the_dala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiltverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An after-party at sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Sparrow/Will Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiltverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make You Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally getting back to archiving my old Pirates fic - this was originally published March 30h, 2005. Title from Heather Nonva. This is the second story in a modern-day AU series affectionately titled the Kiltverse. Fair warning for this and other stories in the series: the ethics of employer-employee relationships were not really a thing I understood when I wrote this at the age of 20.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will woke in the dark, the soothing background noise of an old “Twilight Zone” episode on TV fading into the sound of breathing next to him. Jack was silent but awak, stroking one hand along his spine.</p><p>“Hi,” said Will, turning his head.</p><p>Jack smiled at his fuzzy, sleepy tone. Will could feel it against the bridge of his nose.  “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” He yawned widely and shifted under Jack’s arm, drawing closer to him. “It must be really late.”</p><p>“Actually, it’s really early,” Jack corrected. “About three.”</p><p>Will’s face screwed up at the thought. He wasn’t familiar with that hour of the morning, even when Elizabeth got it into her head that he was in danger of becoming boring and insisted on dragging him out late. Jack must have enjoyed the expression, for his hand glided lower, dipping beneath the sheet to trace the curves of Will’s ass.</p><p>“Did you send everybody home?” Will wanted to know. Jack had ducked out about two hours ago, costume restored as best he and Will could manage without falling into bed again. He sent his own hands on an exploration, pleased to discover that Jack had stripped and washed the makeup off, looking for all the world like he was ready to turn in. He knew from office gossip that Jack didn’t invite many of his lovers to stay the night, and Will had been invited for the whole weekend. It was hard not to feel a little glow over that.</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” said Jack, wriggling as Will massaged his shoulders. “Nobody here besides you and me. Except for – ”</p><p>“For your personal staff, I know. A very nice woman named Loretta called and asked me if I wanted anything to eat.” Will’s toes twitched at the memory.</p><p>“Ah, Loretta,” Jack said fondly. “She’s been around forever. Makes a hell of a stroganoff.”</p><p>Will poked him in the ribs. “She suggested something hearty to keep my strength up, and to not let you hog the covers. She reminded me of my grandma Lois, if my grandma Lois were in the habit of winking and nudging me about my sex life. What exactly did you <i>tell</i> people, Jack?”</p><p>Jack chuckled and pulled away from him, swatting at his hands when he reached out. “No offense, baby, but it’s really not that hard to figure out what we’ve been up to in here.”</p><p>Will was glad that his blush was impossible to make out in the dark, until Jack’s face became visible in a soft, warm glow. He had turned on a an antique-looking lantern mounted to the wall beside the bed, evidently designed to mimic candlelight.</p><p>“There, now I can see you properly.” Looking smug at Will’s surprise, he burrowed into the bed again. It was, Will reflected, exactly the sort of bed Jack Sparrow would have. Firm mattress, piles of pillows, divinely soft navy blue sheets (he might have guessed silk, but supposed that wasn't conducive to good traction), and an ornate wooden headboard with knobs and twists that bore scrapes in the finish – from ropes or handcuffs, if the gossips were to be believed. Not that Jack would get to use any of that stuff while Will was aboard this yacht.</p><p>Well, probably not.</p><p>“Did you give your friend a call?” Jack nuzzled the space where Will’s neck met his shoulder and inhaled deeply, soaking him in.</p><p>“Yeah,” Will said, holding his breath when a tongue flickered out to taste the skin behind his ear. “I told her she could take my car, but she said she’d catch a ride with James.” He frowned, remembering his initial uncertainty about Norrington’s sexuality. Jack would definitely know about that. “I’m not letting her get her hopes up, am I? Because we have a rule about that.”</p><p>Jack snorted elegantly. “Not at all. A ride home from James is like a good, bending-over kiss from anybody else in terms of signals.” His mouth twisted in a wicked grin. “Which reminds me...” And he pulled Will close, kissing him so thoroughly that he became afraid of swallowing one or both of their tongues. He must’ve grabbed a drink or two while he was gone; the taste of rum and coconut burned Will’s throat. Jack often carried a faint whiff of alcohol wherever he went, but just before he’d left, he had smelled like sex and tasted like Will.</p><p>When they broke for air, they were clutching at each other and Jack’s cock was hard against his thigh. Again.</p><p>Glancing down, Jack wrinkled his nose sheepishly. “And there I go again. This is all your fault. I’m not twenty anymore, for God’s sake.”</p><p>“That’s not the way I hear it,” said Will with a rumbling undertone that made Jack’s eyes go dark and hot. He nudged one knee between Will’s legs, quickening the sluggish throb of arousal beginning to stir in Will’s body.</p><p>“We don’t have to, you know,” he said, face utterly serious even as he rubbed at Will’s crotch. “I’ve been told I’m incorrigible. If you want to be left alone to sleep, just...” He fluttered a hand in the air and let it fall on Will’s hip. “Bop me on the nose like you would a puppy, and I’ll desist.”</p><p>Will’s head twisted on the pillow as he started to counter Jack’s gentle movements. “I don’t bop puppies on the nose,” he informed him.</p><p>“Not even really naughty ones?” Jack rose up on his elbow, untangling his legs from Will’s as he twisted around to fish in the drawer built into the side of the bed. Will watched him frown over the choice of tubes before selecting one that was mostly full. It bore an incomprehensible label. He hoped it was regular lube that just happened to be from a foreign country and not some weird kinky sex lotion.</p><p>Jack squeezed a healthy portion into one hand, then aimed it at the trail of hair leading down to a now fully erect cock. Will jumped at the cool squirt on his skin. The beat behind his eyelids was stronger now, though it was still lazy, and he flexed one leg restlessly in the sheets before bending it to give Jack’s hand access. He let out a moan as Jack wrapped sticky fingers around his cock and began to pump it slowly.</p><p>“Not even one that got...” Jack’s mouth worked its way down his neck, pausing at the sensitive spot beneath his jaw before sucking languidly on a nipple. “You...” His hand drifted back, curving over Will’s balls, thumb pressing against the soft skin just behind. “All...” A slippery fingertip circled, agonizingly light. “Messy?”</p><p>Will reached for something to hold on to as his spine arched, settling for one hand on the headboard and the other on Jack’s bicep. He felt dissolved, formless, and he needed a point of pressure to bring him back to himself. “Jack, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>“Easy,” Jack murmured, petting his trembling stomach. “Things got a little rough earlier.”</p><p>“I don’t fucking <i>care</i>,” Will hissed, transferring his white-knuckled grip to the back of Jack’s skull. He dragged his head up and kissed him fiercely, meaning with every nip and lash of tongue <i>I want it, I want it, I want it.</i></p><p>Against his thigh, he felt Jack’s cock twitch as the finger pushed forward, just the barest of stretches.</p><p>Jack paused, brushing Will’s soaked hair back. “Do you feel that?”</p><p>Will had to bite his tongue to keep from drawling <i>Duhhhh.</i> “Yes, of course I –”</p><p>“No,” Jack said, shaking his head with a funny kind of insistence. “I mean the sea. The waves.” Will stared at him in confusion and he explained, “I had John take us out. We’re just floating in circles at the mouth of the harbor and it’s pretty quiet tonight, but still, motion of the ocean.”</p><p>Paying attention now, he realized he actually could feel it. Though the yacht was a behemoth of a pleasure vessel and built to sail smoothly, the deck had rolled a little while they were anchored. Will had been too occupied to notice it, but now, in open water, the motion was more evident. It felt strangely comforting, almost like rocking on a creaky old wooden porch swing, reminiscent of a water bed but far more stable.</p><p>“I feel it,” he whispered. Jack’s answering smile was quick and bright, and a sudden swell beneath the hull helped guide him deeper. The care he was taking was not without basis; Will was indeed a little sore. Still his brain and his body were in concert screaming <i>yes</i>, and still he wished Jack would work the second one in faster. The fingers were twisting slowly, probing, a teasing mockery of a search because after all Jack knew exactly – <i>there</i>.</p><p>Will made a desperate, low-pitched sound when Jack’s lips peeled away from his own. He had closed his eyes and he opened them now to the sight of Jack observing his hand between Will’s legs. He stroked Will in just the right place again, his other hand cradling Will’s cock. Two points of focus were infinitely better than one, but he didn’t want better, he wanted –</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>The Adam’s apple in Jack’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. “Yeah,” he said thickly, easing his fingers out and returning to the drawer. Will stared at the ceiling beams – underside of deck beams, maybe – over his head and dug his nails into his palms to keep his breathing from edging into a whine.</p><p>When Jack turned back, a condom in his teeth and fresh lube in his palm, he halted. Will, spread out as invitingly as he could make himself, wondered what the problem was, until he realized that that <i>was</i> the problem. Jack thought he’d flip over onto his belly as he’d done before, when he’d needed it hard and quick because it had just been too fucking long. But now, despite his initial impatience, he found himself enjoying the way things were progressing. He wanted to fold himself around Jack’s weight, and cover his face with kisses, and see his eyes glaze over when he came.</p><p>Never releasing Jack from his gaze, he took the foil package from him and tore it open. Jack’s mouth tightened and his nostrils flared when Will slipped the condom on. He let Will direct his hand to his sheathed cock, groaned at the slick touch.</p><p>“Ready,” said Will, not a question, at least not on his end.</p><p>Jack broke the staring contest, lunging down to press their mouths together. Needing no more persuasion, he moved between Will’s thighs and entered him.</p><p>With a cry that broke against Jack’s sweeping tongue, Will wrapped both legs tight around his waist. Jack started to move, his rhythm at first unsteady and jerky, but evening out as Will whispered to him – “Yes, oh God, Jack, <i>Jack</i>, feels good, just like that –”</p><p>“Will,” Jack growled, burying his face in Will’s neck. “Want you so bad.” His hips snapped faster, the fire in Will’s belly burned brighter and sweeter. “Fuck – want <i>more</i> ––”</p><p>Will’s fingers scrabbled at his back, digging into bunching, shifting muscle. “Want more, take more,” he ground out.</p><p>“My kind of man,” Jack said with a short, sharp laugh. He held himself up on one shaking arm and tugged at Will’s thigh with the other. Will grunted his approval and together they got both legs over Jack’s shoulders. New angle, new pleasure coursing through him like the waves on which they drifted, the shore drawing closer with every stroke. He slid one hand down and worked himself in time with Jack. The pace was more furious than he'd intended, and he knew morning would be hell, but that meant nothing to him right now. Right now, everything was liquid and scalding and turning him inside out, laying him down red and raw.</p><p>He realized that his eyes had fallen shut again and he forced them open, figuring he’d see Jack still avoiding this particular intimacy.</p><p>But Jack’s eyes were wide, shining and intent in the warm light, fixed on Will. He wasn’t hiding, and he didn’t drop his gaze.</p><p>“Jack, you’re –” <i>Beautiful. Perfect. So deep inside me. Mine now, mine.</i> He didn’t get a chance to say any of it, because Jack’s next thrust broke him and rendered him incapable of anything but crying out incoherently and coming hard into his palm. His fingers fell limply open and he pressed them flat against Jack’s belly, feeling the muscles quiver with tension.</p><p>Jack dropped his head against Will’s when he came, their foreheads clunking dully. His eyes were still open, but Will knew he couldn’t see a thing. He sprawled, lungs heaving, dead to the world until Will squirmed beneath him.</p><p>“Jeeee-<i>sus</i>,” Jack sighed as he flopped over onto his back, arms and legs akimbo. “Why the fuck don’t you have a boyfriend already?”</p><p>Will turned his head, the only part of his body that would obey his commands to move, and even then he doubted it would lift off the pillow. “Maybe I do,” he retorted.</p><p>All Jack had to do in return was roll his eyes.</p><p>“Okay then,” Will amended, “maybe...” He finally succeeded in gaining enough momentum for a half-roll to face Jack, however shyly. “Maybe I do now...?”</p><p>Jack blew air into his face, his reddened cheeks puffing out. “I’ll answer that question with a ‘hell yes,’ I think.”</p><p>His chest and throat stoppered by some deep welling emotion, Will could only settle into his arms and close his eyes.</p><p>Jack was quiet for awhile, running his fingertips up and down Will's arm. Will was half-asleep when he spoke again, in a low, wondering tone. "What'd you do to me, kiddo?"</p><p>"Something you obviously didn't see coming," said Will, kissing the steady beat of his pulse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>